Light my fire
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Mia has a very sexy welcome in store for her dirtpounder.


The quietness of their small neighborhood was enough for Mia to hear clearly the sound of the approaching transport.

It was him! Her Max was back!

Six long months, this time…away on some mission on the confines of the Galaxy!

She left her holobook on the table and checked herself on the mirror before walking up to the hall.

The transport came to a halt, as she opened the door.

There he was…a glorious vision almost two meters tall, broad shoulders and the warm smile that only came about when he was home! All wrapped in that perfectly fitting grey uniform! Even the cap fit perfectly!

Or maybe it was all due to the fact she was still completely head over heels with that man!

Seven years of marriage and still going strong!

There had been problems. Of course there had been…this was a marriage, not a cheesy holoromance!

But in the end, things always go solved. Their love was stronger than any disagreements they had!

"Hello there, handsome!" She whispered seductively, as he came up to meet her.

"Hi shorty!" He smiled, kissing her softly. "Missed me much?"

"Come inside, close that door, and I'll show you how much…" Both spouses chuckled, as Mia pulled him by the jacket and closed the door.

"The kids…" He groaned.

"Relax…we're alone, they're still at school and kindergarten…" She answered him, going for his slacks, taking out his belt.

"Ah…we're not even getting to the bedroom this time are we?" He spoke with his voice already strained with the tension, as Mia went down on him, with a wicked smile.

"No chance of that…General!" She purred, while sliding his army issued briefs down.

"Sithspit…" Max uttered with a sound that was half a sigh and half a moan.

"Welcome home, Dirtpounder…" Mia winked at him, as she took him into her mouth, making him cry out with the pleasure! "

Mia grabbed the hem of his slacks and slid them down, without letting go of his cock, or stopping the suction and the pressure.

She ran her fingers through his hard, muscled legs, using her nails like she knew he enjoyed…

She pressed her lips, running her mouth on his length, using her tongue, almost letting it out to run her tongue and gently nibble the tip.

"Kriff, Mia…"Max moaned. He loved the feeling of giving his wife complete control over him. He leaned on the wall, closing his eyes, his breath ragged.

He felt his cap sliding off his head, so he took it off and put it on his wife's head. She didn't stop, but still gave him a dirty look. "I love you, my wonderful mini-tornado…"

Mia increased the pace and the pressure, making him shiver and cry out as he felt himself getting closer to the climax.

Knowing he was about to come, she grabbed his buttocks and slid one of her hands to the middle.

She eased the pressure, which caused Max to groan, and started slowly to circle the rim of his hole.

Reading in his reaction that he was welcoming it, as he always did, she slid one her fingers inside, reaching for that spot she knew would make him come even harder.

Yet another finger, and he was completely out of it, crying out her name and trembling. As she increased the pace of her fingers on him, she also started sucking him harder and faster.

Grabbing her hair gently and screaming out her name, Max came into her mouth!

It was a glorious feeling! He loved the way she reduced him to a moaning mess with just her mouth… And she didn't let go!

She never let go until he went completely limp.

When he was finally spent, Mia rose to her feet, with a mischievous smile on her face, licking her lips like a satisfied Loth cat.

She wrapped her arms around Max's neck pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Round two, my love…" She whispered to his mouth.

"Round two?"

"Uh-uhn…my turn now…" She took a step back, going for the zipper of her dress and letting it slide slowly down her body.

"Yes mam!" He uttered with a low pitch voice.

He soon got off of his uniform, throwing it all to the floor, but his absolutely naked wife grabbed his jacket and held on to it! Leaning towards her, the General picked Mia up effortlessly, walking to the stairs that took them to the bedroom.

"Got plans for the jacket?"

"Aye! I do!" She giggled at him. "But first, I want you to make me feel like a Star Destroyer landed on me…"


End file.
